The First Three
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: You heard the myths that say that 'The Big Three' were sons of Krono, King of the Titans. That of witch you know to be truth is an elaborate lie to hide the truth.


**I own nothing PJO. Percy and Annabeth never happened, but she will be a bitch in this fanfic. **

* * *

**Two hours after the Second Titan War.**

**A **lone figure was walking down the streets of New York at six in the evening. The man was wearing an all black suit and tie with a black and gray fedora on his head. The man looked around to make sure that no one was following him before he ducked into a dimly lit alleyway.

**The Alleyway.**

**As** the man was walking down the alleyway, two cloaked figures stepped out of the darkness. The man pulled out a black bladed sword and pointed it at the two figures. "Who are you?" the man questioned the two cloaked figures. The one on the left spoke, "Now Hades, Is that any way to treat your father and uncle?" At that question the now identified Hades, dropped his sword and it made a metallic _clang_ as it hit the pavement. "I…I…I thought that you, aunt, and uncle went into a slumber when the First Titan War ended?!"

The one on the right spoke, "You are correct in your assumption. But your father awoke in 1776, while I awoke in 1929. Your aunt awoke a year later." The right man stated. Hades then asked, "Where is auntie?" "She is keeping her cover." When the man said that, there was a flash of lightning. The lightning illuminated the alleyway, showing the other figures clothes and faces.

The man on the left was wearing a black suit and tie with a gray button down shirt, and black pants with gray dress shoes. To top off the look the man had on a fedora that was black with a Smokey gray band. The man held a cane that flickered from a cane to a scythe with a bone handle and a skeletal hand holding the blade. On the man's middle finger was a skull ring with a bolt of lightning in the eye sockets of the skull. The man's eyes were a shadow black with shadows swirling in the irises and if you looked closely in the man's pupils, you could see men that have done wrong to the innocent die by drowning and getting struck by lightning. The man's hair looked as if it was made out of the shadows themselves.

The man on the right was also wearing a suit and tie, but his was a sea green, with an electric blue button down shirt, and sea green pants with the same color dress shoes. The man had on a fedora that was sea green with an electric blue band. The man also had a cane that flickered from a cane to a trident that had blue electric bolts arcing up and down the trident. On the man's middle finger was the head of a wolf with a blood red flame flickering were the eyes are supposed to be, and the wolf was holding a trident with bolts of lightning arcing up and down the trident in its mouth. The second man's eyes looked as if the sea was captured in his irises and the man's pupil was a dark blue, and if you looked closely you would see dark blue bolts of lightning striking ships that got too bold in war. Then if one looked closer, one would see a man walking down a road with golden placks on the side with silver doors under them. The man's hair was a pearl blue streak color with black shadow high lights.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the alleyway, and the man on right looked up. The man looked down at the other immortals standing with him and sighed. "Necro, we must be going, we don't want to blow our cover do we." Necro turned to the man on the right, smiled, and said, "No we don't Torrent." With that said Necro started to break down into shadows and flowed into the shadows in of the alleyway. Torrent also started to break down into a sea green mist, but before he could fully break down, a blue bolt of lightning struck where he stood. Hades looked at the spot where his uncle stood and said with a smile, "Auntie Thunder was always a dramatic woman." With that he shadow traveled to the Olympian throne room and sat on a guest throne.

**Camp Half-Blood: 6:30 Pm**

**Torrent** was walking towards a hill with a giant pine tree. Before he got to the tree, he was surrounded by the types of monsters that you only hear about in the ancient Greek myths. The leader was a half-bull, half-man creature with a dual bladed battle ax.

The creature was known by a name in the myths, but as a certain god of wine said, 'names are power.' So with that in mind we will call him 42 ounces or 42 for short. As 42 went to charge, there was a loud boom of thunder that only Torrent could hear and one of the monsters heads exploded in a shower of golden power. One of the other monsters bent down, the monster then pulled out a straw, a little razor blade, and started to chop the ashes into little lines to snort up the ashes of the 'dead' monster…** (I told them that they can't snort the other monsters ashes, Damn it!) **

All Torrent did, while watching the cocaine scene, was pound his cane on the ground and a bolt of lightning struck the monster to the left of 42. Before 42 could take another step, Torrent held up his hand and said while pointing above 42, "I'm sorry my son." And a tear rolled down his face as he brought down the lightning bolt on the monster. Before the bolt struck the bull man, he looked at his father and smiled as much as a half bull can, and nodded to Torrent and threw his ax at his father as the bolt struck him. As the ax was flying toward him, Torrent caught the ax with one hand. Torrent examined the ax to realize that the ax was from the _original_ Minotaur.

In the distance Torrent heard a boom of thunder, and he stabbed the ax into the ground at his feet. He then said a chant in a language only known by four immortals, in sadness and anger. Torrent got tired of the monsters, so he slammed his cane on the ground and all the monsters exploded into golden dust as multiple bolts of lightning hit them. After the explosion of the monsters, a platoon of kids in ancient Greek battle armor arrived on the scene. The children surrounded Torrent with spears at his vital organs. A boy no older than twelve with sea green eyes walked up to Torrent pointing a trident at him. "Are you a son of the gods and goddesses of Olympus?" Torrent looked at the boy dead in the eye and saw what most people never noticed: the subtle, almost nonexistent, change in the boy's eye color from an emotional sea green to a hard silver.

**Torrent's POV.**

**After** I saw that I asked the boy, "Are you a son of Poseidon?" The boy looked at me with sadness and shock. "Is that who my father is?" _'I asked Poseidon to claim him when he got to camp before I went into hiding! I am going to beat his ass when I see him!_ I thought in anger. "Child who is your mother and what is your name?" "My name is Dillon Jameson and I don't know my mother, but I lived with my grandma for the past twelve years." _'I figured that __**she **__would not raise him but put him with my mother and __**she **__would raise our daughter herself.' _I thought to myself. "I will tell your father to claim you when I get to Olympus, and I will find your mother." The kid ran up to me and hugged me while saying "thank you" over and over. I pulled him off of me and said; "now Dillon I must get to Olympus."

Before I could break down into a mist, a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes walked up to me. _'Let me see if he is one of Thunder's children or her son's'_ I thought to myself. "I am James Huston, Son of Zeus. And I command you to bow to me." My anger the boiled over so much that I struggled between stabbing this worm with my trident at full power, and showing my true form. "You arrogant fool! You **_DARE_** think you can go up against me! I will incinerate you-" At that moment Chiron chose to gallop towards us. "Children who is this-Father?" when he said 'father' all of the campers formed a barrier protecting Chiron from me, thinking I was Kronos. Chiron seeing my cane flickering to my trident and back in milliseconds, asked: "Father, what has you so enraged?" "What has me so enraged my son is my great nephew commanding me to **_bow_** to him as if he was my king." I said in controlled rage at this puny demigod son of Zeus.

Chiron looked at James with controlled rage, and said "My father is more powerful that the Big Three put together, and he is the father of Lord Poseidon." He then addressed the others,but under his breath said, "among others." "All of you can go back to what you were doing." The campers left reluctantly, but Chiron stomped his left hoof and they left in a hurry. "How is your sister, Chiron?" I asked. "She is fine father, but where have you, uncle Necro, and aunt Thunder been?" "We have been hiding in plain sight, and the only one to notice is your cousin Hades." "You three have been hiding as…" "Yes my son we have." I said with a smile and a laugh. "I must go to Olympus to keep my cover." "I will join you." Chiron said with a smile. And with that we mist traveled to Olympus' Throne room doors.

We arrived at the doors as three demigods were walking up the steps. I transformed into the older black haired males shadow and walked behind the boy.

**Percy POV**

**As** Thalia, Nico and I were walking up the steps to the Olympian Throne room, I felt a presence behind me and I couldn't help but smirk as I kicked open the Olympian Throne room doors.

* * *

**I am finally done with the first chapter of 'The First Three.'**

**Who are Torrent, Necro, and Thunder? First one to get it will receive a blue lightning bolt! :) **

**Words: 1,794!**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin.**


End file.
